


A whole new level of crazy (Httyd one shot)

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot is dedicated to my friend @RedHawkdude as thanks for all his help. A crazy 'what-if' moment where even Toothless draws the line. Enjoy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole new level of crazy (Httyd one shot)

Toothless POV

'Yeay, Hiccup's taken me flying. I'll get premature gray scales if he does something stupid again, and I'm only 20!!!!! Those gray scales are only supposed to come after 2 centuries' I inwardly shudder.

We are passing a few islands when suddenly we hear "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!". Oh, my earflaps. That's one pair of huge lungs. It seems to becoming from a small island.

"Why don't we go take a look Bud?" I hear Hiccup say. "Oh, yeah, gray scales here I come" I can't help but think.

We fly low and then we see what is happening on the beach. I can see a man running from what appears to be an entire tribe armed to the teeth with spears, knives and other pointy objects. 'This guy must have really pissed them off' I think.

Hiccup flies us low, and I grab the man by his shoulders, all the while he is screaming......I can't help but be smug as we make our way to a neighboring island with our 'captive', not a single spear flying at us because his pursuers are to shocked by my awesomeness. 'What!!, I'm allowed to boast.'

When we see a beach I drop our 'guest' and we land. Hiccup introduces us to the weirdly dressed man.

"Aye, mate thanks for rescuing me, I'd normally get chased for a day or two. Thought I be shark food. The name's Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow." the man introduces. 

I'm getting a sinking feeling I'm not going to like this.

"So mate, you and that dragon of yours have been around, haven't ya. I have a proposition for you. Just a little adventure" The captain says.

My eyes narrow in slits. Oh HELL NO, HELL, HELL NO. I grab Hiccup by the back of his armor and flip him over so he lands on my back with a 'ooof'. I then roar to this captain, "No way in the nine realms am I going to let you take us on an adventure if what we rescued you from was normal!!! I want a mate, and I won't get a chance when I look like an old dragon!!!!"

I beat my wings and take to the air, flying faster, and faster leaving the captain staring at the small black dot in the sky. Hiccup keeps yelling "AHHH, Toothless, slow down!"

I think 'Heck no, that man is a whole new level of crazy.'


End file.
